Dialog Between Us
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Setelah Imayoshi-san pensiun dari jabatannya sebagai kapten dan digantikan oleh Wakamatsu-san, banyak kebutuhan yang harus dibeli. Jadi, kita pergi bukan untuk jalan-jalan. Mengerti?"/ "Asal kau tau saja, dia itu mesum,"/ "Akhirnya aku juga yang membawa barang-barang ini pulang."/ RnR please, thank you :)


**Desclaimer Character ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tittle:** Dialog Between Us

 **Pairing:** Aomine D. x Momoi S.

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship

 **Rate:** K+

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** "Setelah Imayoshi- _san_ pensiun dari jabatannya sebagai kapten dan digantikan oleh Wakamatsu- _san_ , banyak kebutuhan yang harus dibeli. Jadi, kita pergi bukan untuk jalan-jalan. Mengerti?"/ "Asal kau tau saja, dia itu mesum,"/ "Haaaah! Akhirnya aku juga yang membawa barang-barang ini pulang."

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **I Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki berkulit tan berdiri didepan sebuah rumah bertuliskan 'Momoi' sambil memasang ekspresi jenuh. Berkali-kali ia mendongakkan kepala ke lantai dua rumah itu, tapi sepertinya tak ada tanda kehidupan disana.

"Satsuki, apa masih lama?!" Serunya sambil menguap, memastikan bahwa orang yang ia tunggu masih di dalam dan akan segera keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tasku…" Sahut suara seorang gadis dari dalam rumah.

Lelaki bernama Aomine Daiki itu membuang nafas. Ini sudah menit kelima belas sejak ia berdiri didepan rumah keluarga itu. Bukannya ia segan untuk masuk kedalam, ia hanya malas untuk bolak-balik keluar masuk rumah itu. Untuk apa segan? Daiki sudah menganggap rumah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Ia bebas keluar masuk rumah keluarga itu. Ya, karena anak dari keluarga ini adalah sahabatnya, teman kecilnya, juga orang yang selalu berusaha mencegahnya melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

" _Yoosh!_ Dai- _chan_ , ayo berangkat!" Seru gadis itu ketika ia telah selesai mengunci pintu rumah.

Ia Satsuki, atau tepatnya Momoi Satsuki. Gadis sekaligus anak tunggal dari keluarga Momoi, sahabat sekaligus teman kecil atau bisa juga disebut sebagai penjaga Daiki.

"Tumben sekali kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan," Kata Daiki sambil mengorek telinga kanannya.

"Setelah Imayoshi- _san_ pensiun dari jabatannya sebagai kapten dan digantikan oleh Wakamatsu- _san_ , banyak kebutuhan yang harus dibeli. Jadi, kita pergi bukan untuk jalan-jalan. Mengerti?" Tanya Satsuki sambil berdiri menghadap Daiki dan bekacak pinggang.

"Hn," Jawab Daiki sambil menguap, menciptakan uap tipis ditengah udara yang lumayan dingin sore itu. Ia melangkah mendahuli Satsuki.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" Satsuki menyusul langkah Daiki kemudian menarik lengan jaket Daiki.

"Iya, iya," Jawab Daiki ikut-ikutan berhenti karena lengan jaketnya yang ditarik Satsuki.

"Cepat ulang kata-kataku," Suruh Satsuki.

"Berisik! Cepat jalan, cari yang perlu dibeli, dan pulang," Daiki menarik lengannya, membuat pegangan Satsuki lepas kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya. "Apa yang dipikirkannya? Menyuruh membeli perlengkapan diakhir musim dingin seperti ini," Gerutu Daiki pelan, tak ingin Satsuki mendengar gerutuannya.

Sementara Satsuki, ia masih diam ditempat. Menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal dengan perilaku Daiki.

"Oi, Mau sampai kapan disitu?"

Satsuki tak menjawab.

"Mau mati membeku, eh?"

Satsuki masih diam.

Daiki berhenti melangkah, lalu mendesah pelan. Kemudian ia berbalik menghampiri Satsuki. "Jangan buat aku berubah pikiran," Daiki menggandeng pergelangan Satsuki kemudian menarik gadis itu, memaksanya untuk berjalan.

"Dai- _chan_ lepas—"

"Jika tidak begini, kau tak akan menggerakkan kakimu," Potong Daiki. "Kau berjalan seperti siput."

Satsuki tak menjawab, hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

" _Yooosh_! Sekarang kita bisa pulang," Ucap Satsuki setelah keduanya baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko perlengkapan olahraga. Tentu saja, setelah hampir tiga jam berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko lain.

"Hah, apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Daiki sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha mengusir rasa pegal yang menyerang lehernya.

Satsuki menghela nafas. "Ini musim dingin Dai- _chan_. Tidak mungkin kita bisa duduk dibangku taman dengan tenang."

"Kalau begitu ke café saja," Daiki beralih pandang kearah café diseberang toko. "Bagaimana kalau kesana?" Tunjuk Daiki.

"Dai- _chan_ , bukankah sudah kubilang, kita kesini bukan untuk jalan-jalan," Satsuki menaruh tas belanjaannya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Berisik! Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja sana," Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Satsuki, Daiki melangkah menuju café diseberang toko.

"Da-Dai- _chan_! Bukankah kau bilang ingin cepat pulang?" Satsuki ingin mencegah Daiki. Tapi terlambat, lelaki itu sudah memasukki café itu. Satsuki menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat belanjaannya. "Ya ampun Dai- _chan_ ," Dengan terpaksa gadis itu mengikuti Daiki menuju café.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit sudah Daiki dan Satsuki berada di café itu tanpa ada percakapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya suara Satsuki yang menyeruput coklat panas yang menghiasi heningnya café yang memang tak terlalu ramai itu. Entah mereka sedang malas berbicara atau bingung untuk memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan.

"Dai- _chan_ /Satsuki…" Disaat yang bersamaan kedua suara itu saling memanggil nama satu sama lain.

"Kau saja duluan," Suruh Satsuki cepat, ia kembali menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kau tak mengajak Wakamatsu. Kenapa malah mengajakku?" Tanya Daiki sambil mengikuti Satsuki menyeruput kopinya.

"Hmmm…" Satsuki memasang tampang berfikir. "Wakamatsu- _san_ yang menyuruhku. Dia bilang hari ini ada urusan dengan keluarganya," Lanjut Satsuki.

Daiki menghela nafas. "Orang itu memang tak bisa membiarkanku santai." Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, menatap orang yang lalu lalang didepan café.

Satsuki tertawa kecil. "Hmmm, ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya aku berbelanja barang-barang untuk kebutuhan Klub denganmu. Biasanya Imayoshi - _san_ akan menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku."

Daiki yang semula menghadap jendela mendelik kearah Satsuki. "Jadi kau lebih suka bila _senpai_ preman itu menemanimu?" Tanya Daiki. "Asal kau tau saja, dia itu mesum," Lanjut Daiki.

Mendengar kalimat Daiki yang terakhir, langsung saja Satsuki tertawa terbahak.

"…Huh, apa yang lucu?" Langsung saja Daiki menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Satsuki didepannya yang masih tertawa.

"Kau aneh."

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang Imayoshi- _san_ itu mesum. Padahal dirumahmu majalah Mai Horikita tergeletak dimana-mana. Dan jika itu dikumpulkan, mungkin bisa mencapai satu atau dua kardus ukuran sedang," Ucap Satsuki sambil berusaha menahan tawanya agar berhenti.

"K-kau sok tahu."

Satsuki meletakkan gelasnya. "Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Aku sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk kamarmu," Satsuki menyentil dahi Daiki. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, bibi sudah sering menyuruhku untuk menyuruhmu membuang majalah itu," Ia melipat tangannya didada sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau memang selalu bertingkah _bodoh_ Dai- _chan_."

"Jadi kau pikir Imayoshi- _senpai_ itu cerdas? Begitu?" Daiki kembali menghadap ke arah jendela, kali ini sambil menopang dagunya.

Satsuki menyelipkan rambut ke telinganya. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan Tetsu- _kun_. Jelas saja Tetsu- _kun_ yang lebih pandai."

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Imayoshi- _senpai_ ," Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka caranya melihatmu," Jawab Daiki."Ia menyukaimu," Lanjut Daiki singkat, setelah Satsuki tak kembali bertanya. Ia tahu Satsuki bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, jadi ia enggan menjelaskan panjang lebar perihal ucapannya tadi.

Satsuki menunjukkan keterkejutan, sesaat kemudian ia berdehem. Kemudian menumpukan kedua tangannya kemeja, jemarinya ia tautkan kejemari tangannya yang lain. "Memangnya kau tau darimana? Imayoshi- _san_ mengatakan itu padamu?" Tanya Satsuki, nada mengintrogasi jelas terdengar dari caranya berbicara.

"Naluri lelaki."

Satsuki menyingkirkan tangannya dari meja, lalu mengangkat gelasnya dan menyeruput coklat panas itu. "Terkadang kita juga tidak bisa mempercayai naluri kita Dai- _chan_ ," Ia menaruh gelasnya kemeja. "Jika tidak ada bukti, kita asumsikan bahwa kali ini kau sok tahu."

"Ia selalu menatap dadamu dengan tatapan yang aneh," Gumam Daiki sangat pelan. Ia melirik dada Satsuki yang tertutup oleh sweater berwarna _shappire_ dilapisi jaket tebal berwarna kuning itu sekilas. Kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke jendela. Tak ingin Satsuki menyadari perbuatannya barusan.

"Kau menggumamkan sesuatu?" Tanya Satsuki.

"T-tidak," Daiki menggeleng cepat, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke Satsuki. Menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan serius, artinya tak ada penolakan.

"Heeee, sejak kapan sang Aomine Daiki peduli dengan hal semacam ini?" Tanya Satsuki sambil tersenyum jahil, merasa mendapat bahan ejekan yang tepat untuk Daiki.

"A-aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

Satsuki memasang wajah berfikir. "Kalau aku menolaknya?"

"Aku akan bolos sekolah dan latihan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengadu ke bibi dan terus memaksamu latihan dan sekolah."

Daiki mendecih. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah kebal dengan semua omelanmu."

"Maka jangan salahkan aku bila Tetsu- _kun_ dan Kagamin kembali mengalahkanmu dimusim depan," Satsuki melipat tangannya didada. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji dengan Tetsu- _kun_ bahwa kau tidak akan kalah jika kau bertanding dengan Seirin lagi."

Daiki menggertakan giginya. Ia kalah! Kenapa gadis ini selalu tahu cara membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata?!

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya ancaman lagi?" Tanya Satsuki dengan nada menantang Daiki.

Daiki menghela nafas berat. "Aku kalah," Ucapnya pasrah.

Satsuki tersenyum. "Aku tau maksudmu baik. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin secara tiba-tiba menjauhi Imayoshi- _san_ tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lagipula, kata-katamu belum menunjukkan bukti yang jelas. Jadi, aku belum bisa percaya."

"Hn, aku mengerti," Daiki menguap, menciptakan uap tipis yang berkumpul didepan wajahnya.

Kemudian hening sesaat.

"Dai- _chan_ ," Panggil Satsuki.

"Hm?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau dan aku… sudah lama tidak mengobrol seperti ini ya?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing," Daiki kembali menguap.

"Um," Satsuki mengangguk pelan. "Terlebih ketika Wakamatsu- _san_ menjadi kapten. Porsi latihan jadi bertambah. Terutama kau. Sepertinya ia ingin melampiaskan amarahnya yang sempat tertahan ketika Imayoshi- _san_ menjadi kapten dulu. Dan aku jadi sering pulang sendiri," Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau merindukanku, eh?" Tanya Daiki dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"T-tidak!" Bantah Satsuki. "Untuk apa aku merindukan orang menjengkelkan dan mesum sepertimu."

Daiki tersenyum kecil melihat Satsuki yang salah tingkah. Ia bisa melihatnya dari wajah Satsuki yang memerah juga perkataannya yang sedikit gugup. Lalu ide jahil lain mulai muncul dikepala Daiki. "Jadi benar kau tidak merindukanku? Coba katakan lagi dan tatap mataku," Tanya Daiki.

"Baik, siapa takut," Satsuki menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai menatap iris biru pepat Daiki. Ayolah Satsuki, tidak udah malu untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya kau sedikit merindukan lelaki didepanmu ini.

Sementara Daiki hanya menatap iris _fuschia_ Satsuki dengan tatapan tak niat sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Aku— Ak-Ak-aku—T-ti-tidak— Ti-tid-dak— Me-me-rin— _Mou_! Cukup Dai- _chan,_ aku mau pulang!" Satsuki berdiri dan meninggalkan Daiki yang masih santai sambil mengulum tawa.

"Dasar," Gumam Daiki. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, menaruhnya dimeja dan pergi meninggalkan café sambil membawa banyak tas belanjaan yang ia tenteng dipundaknya. "Akhirnya aku juga yang membawa barang-barang ini pulang."

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

N/A : AAAAAAA! Ceritanya yang ini gaje banget! Ini kutulis berdasarkan apa yang ada didalam kepalaku, soalnya bingung mau nerusinnya gimana .-. dan untungnya ini ficnya selesai :D *Disumpelsandalsamareaders* Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku minta maaf kalau cerita ini masih belum bisa memuakan para readers dan judulnya terkesan ngawur gitu. _Hontou ni Gomennasai_ *Ojigi* Oke, oke, readers yang mau review silahkan. _Arigatou gozaimasu!_


End file.
